Jyusenkyou
by Jou-Chan1
Summary: ¿qué hubiera pasado si Kaoru no hubiese seguido a Kenshin hasta Kyoto? La esperanza de un soñado reencuentro. . . "2° cap. up!!"
1. Jyusenkyou

Konnichiwa de gozaru ka, tomodachis!!!! Atashi estoy de vuelta, con un nuevo fanfic. . . aunque creo que he perdido la mano. . . ya no escribo como antes!!!  
  
T-T (snif, snif) Espero que por lo menos lean esta (snif) historia y no me tiren con cuanta verdura encuentren, sé que quedó bastante flojo (snif), pero la verdad es que necesitaba escribir!  
  
Se habrán preguntado:  
  
. . . "¿Doko da kimi baka?". . .  
  
Pues bueno, aquí me tienen para reprocharme lo (SNIF!!!) mal que estoy escribiendo. . . igual, yo seguiré publicando mis obras, les guste o no.  
  
Esta trata de qué hubiera pasado si Kaoru-chan no habría seguido a Ken-san hasta Kyoto, a enfrentar a Makoto Shishio.  
  
Probablemente Kenshin no hubiese podido vencerlo, porque una de las razones porque (originalmente) lo hizo, fue porque Kaoru-chan lo estaba esperando. . . bueno, acá le puse otra razón (que no aparece, aún, en este capítulo).  
  
Mejor no les doy más charla, porque cansa, lo sé. Es solo que creí conveniente aclarar algunas cosillas. . . bueno, ya, este (bastante malo) -qué su traducción significa "Piscinas de dolor" (cuando lo lean se van a ir dando cuenta del porque de ese nombre)- fic lo titulo. . .  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Jyusenkyou" Cap.1  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Su rostro, empapado por el caluroso sudor, se movía con frenesí. Todavía le quedaban dos kimonos y un gi por lavar.  
  
Odiaba ser la única mujer en la casa. Salvo por las pocas visitas que recibía de parte de Megumi-san, Tae-chan y Tsubame-san, ella debía fregar casi toda la tarde.  
  
Le ardía la espalda desnuda y sus ojos estaban bastante hinchados.  
  
Como maestra sustituta del Kamiya Kasshin Ryu, era muy deprimente verla así, semidesnuda. Había decidido dejar colgando, sobre su cadera, su gi blanco de kendo.  
  
Estaba considerando seriamente la opción de buscar un trabajo como camarera de algún bar nocturno, o peor aún, ir a ayudar al Dr Genzai con la limpieza.  
  
Nunca había caído tan bajo, pero en la situación en que se encontraba, cualquier cosa le vendría bien.  
  
Tenía que mantener a un niño y ya no ganaba dinero practicando en otros dojos. Por alguna extraña razón siempre le traían malos recuerdos. . .  
  
¿Alguna extraña razón?  
  
No, ninguna rareza. . . solo que. . . los dojos. . . las espadas. . . todo le traía remembranzas de él.  
  
Del pelirrojo que había conquistado, tres años atrás su corazón de adolescente.  
  
En una semana se iba a cumplir el cuarto año de su partida. . . de sus últimas palabras. . .  
  
. . . "Ima datte arigatou" . . .  
  
Aún podía sentir su corazón, herido, latir con gran fuerza. Podía sentir el calor que su pecho de hombre expulsaba. Podía sentir su aroma impregnando el fresco aire otoñal.  
  
. . . "Sessha wa rurouni" . . .  
  
Él se había marchado. . . y ella, como una cobarde, no lo había seguido.  
  
. . . "Mata na gare de gozaru" . . .  
  
El rurouni finalmente volvería a vagar por el mundo.  
  
. . . " Sayounara" . . .  
  
Durante agudas noches las pesadillas la invadían. Soñaba que él se ahogaba en un mar rojo, en un mar de sangre, y ella no estaba allí. . . nunca lo podría ayudar.  
  
Despertaba gritando.  
  
Y su grito inhumano inundaba el solitario silencio del dojo, haciendo que el niño acudiera corriendo hacia su habitación.  
  
Había llorado hasta el cansancio, pero sus lágrimas nunca enmendarían su grave error. . . su cobardía.  
  
Un estruendoso ruido en la calle de tierra, que comunicaba a su dojo, la sobresaltó, haciéndola volver a la realidad.  
  
Con una mano temblorosa se tocó la mejilla.  
  
Sintió, claramente, la humedad macabra que poseía. Había llorado, nuevamente, por él.  
  
No podía ser. . . estaba convencida de que lo había olvidado. De que había olvidado sus palabras. De que había olvidado su aroma. De que había olvidado su abrazo.  
  
Nunca.  
  
Se enderezó de la compostura curvada que había tomado durante las últimas dos horas y, perezosamente, salió a la calle.  
  
La imagen que vio a continuación, era una de las más comunes para ella.  
  
Estaba acostumbrada, ya, a que el niño llegara con un ojo morado o el brazo casi fracturado. Desde que él se había marchado, y que ella, con su cobardía femenina se había quedado, las cosas eran de otra manera. . .  
  
Y todo por culpa de ella. . .  
  
- Yahiko!- corrió en dirección a donde se venía acercando el niño. Se tiró de rodillas al la calle de tierra, y lo estrechó entre brazos.  
  
Lágrimas débiles escaparon de sus cansados ojos. Le dolía todo su cuerpo, pero nada se comparaba con su pecho.  
  
Su corazón.  
  
Yahiko Myoujin depositó su cabeza dolorida sobre el hombro de la muchacha. Estaba algo sorprendido por su reacción, pero igual dejó caer el peso de su cuerpo sobre ella.  
  
Ya no podía más.  
  
Sollozando más agudamente, la joven, haciéndose de todas sus fuerzas, lo alzó por debajo de los brazos y lo llevó hacia el interior del dojo.  
  
La habitación más próxima a la entrada era la de ella, así que sin pensarlo dos veces entró y colocó al niño en el futón. Con una mano estremecida le tocó la frente y, rápidamente, fue corriendo a la cocina, en busca de unos trapos y un balde con agua fría.  
  
Yahiko tiritaba por el helado tacto de su piel con el trapo húmedo.  
  
Esta vez lo habían golpeado excesivamente. Ella le había dicho que robar no arreglaría la situación en que se encontraban, nunca arreglaría nada.  
  
Jadeando, arrastró su cuerpo hasta un rincón y comenzó a llorar silenciosamente. Su llanto era similar a el de una niña desamparada, maltratada.  
  
Con la vista perdida en la oscuridad de su dormitorio, se lograban percibir los lamentos por todo el desolado dojo.  
  
. . . " Sayounara" . . .  
  
Los lamentos de una niña. .  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
La podía oír llorando.  
  
Era el grito de ayuda más terrorífico que jamás había escuchado. Le carcomía las entrañas saber que no podía hacer nada.  
  
Y aunque lo había intentado. . . todo le salía mal.  
  
Con sus catorce años viviendo en este mundo, los últimos cuatro años habían sido peor que ir al infierno. La había defraudado.  
  
No había podido ayudarla. Nunca podría.  
  
Los lamentos de ella lo envolvían en la oscuridad de la noche, próxima a aparecer. Sería un crudo anochecer otoñal, un anochecer llenos de recuerdos. . .  
  
Había inmortalizado en su memoria el rostro del más fuerte de los Ishin Shishi, y, también, el rostro del último de los Sekihoutai.  
  
Eran las dos personas más importantes en su vida, luego de su adolescente maestra de kendo. Luego de ella.  
  
Como guiado por una fuerza invisible, abrió sus ojos de golpe y, con mucha delicadeza, corrió su cabeza hacia el lugar donde estaba ella.  
  
Era tan triste observarla de esa manera.  
  
Sus frágiles brazos de mujer aprisionaban fuertemente sus rodillas, ocultando su cara. Esa cara bonita y simple; expresiva como ella sola.  
  
Si el rurouni la hubiese visto, cuatro años atrás, de esta manera, seguro que intentaría ayudarla. Protegerla.  
  
- Kaoru. . . -dijo con vos ronca y apagada.  
  
Le ardía la garganta reseca.  
  
La joven alzó su rostro, de golpe, y lo observó con una cara afligida. Ella tenía los ojos hinchados de llorar, y, aunque los dos estuvieran ocultos por la densa oscuridad, se podía notar el color carmesí de su piel.  
  
El niño forzó una abatida sonrisa.  
  
- Yahiko. . . no tendrías que haberte marchado, bakame!- su vos agitada sonaba fina y lejana.  
  
- Hai, Kaoru, daijoubu. . . demo. . . orewa yatta nazenara wa mamoru- le dijo.  
  
Kaoru Kamiya, maestra de kendo de su propio dojo, sentía que la vida la iba consumiendo día a día. Sin él, ya no tenía porque vivir. . .  
  
Los cuatro años de su ausencia marcaron la soledad en su ser. Nunca se fijaría en otro hombre, ya que el pelirrojo Ishin Shishi le había robado el corazón.  
  
Era la única conexión que tenían.  
  
La única que le quedaba.  
  
Kaoru se acercó, de rodillas, al niño; y muy suavemente se recostó a su lado. La madera fría, del piso, le dio un manso espasmo.  
  
- Shimpai deha arimasen, Yahiko. . . atashi kimi mamoru. . . -sus palabras resonaron como un eco penetrante.  
  
Alguien ya había pronunciado esas palabras, palabras que no habían sido cumplidas. Promesas incrédulas. . .  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Un escalofrío le recorrió toda la espalda. . .  
  
"orewa. . . kimi. . . mamoru. . . "  
  
Abrió los ojos, sobresaltado, y fijó la vista en sus alrededores. Todo estaba desierto, era la hora del matcha.  
  
Un extraño aroma le inundó los pulmones: Sakura.  
  
Lo embriagaba, pero él sabía que ese olor no era perteneciente a la zona donde se encontraba; al contrario, pertenecía al único lugar donde podía llamar hogar.  
  
El único lugar donde podía encontrar su paz interior.  
  
El único lugar donde podía amar a la persona que más importaba en su vida, a esa delicada niña, a su segundo amor.  
  
Aún recordaba como se sentía el tierno cuerpo de ella, complementado con el suyo, en el último abrazo. . . la última caricia.  
  
Aún recordaba la imagen de ella llorando, sufriendo por su partida. La partida de un vulgar hitokiri.  
  
Aún recordaba el dolor que le había causado dejarla.  
  
Suspiró levemente y se volvió a sentar.  
  
Hacía cuatro años que no la veía y el daño que le causaba pensar en ella, y no poder tenerla, era nocivo.  
  
Deseaba poder tocar su espalda, una última vez.  
  
Tocar su cabello.  
  
Tocar su rostro aniñado.  
  
La había abandonado. Y él sabía que al marcharse, dejaría una gran parte de él en Tokio. . .  
  
". . . ¿Daijoubu dakara? ¿shujin? ¿ofukuro? ¿yukai sa de gozaru?. . ."  
  
Las preguntas se amontonaban en su cabeza, hacía cuatro años que no dejaba de perpetuarla, de inmortalizarla.  
  
Sus intenciones infantiles lo habían conquistado, aunque no lo quisiera admitir. . . pero ya era demasiado tarde, ella probablemente lo habría olvidado.  
  
Solo se había hospedado en su casa durante algunos latosos meses.  
  
Él le había arruinado la vida y la había abandonado para luego recordarla cada tortuoso día. Cada segundo.  
  
Unos ruidos provenientes del otro lado del pasillo, le hicieron desviar la vista.  
  
El joven luchador se acercaba con paso decidido, sin intentar ocultar la enigmática sonrisa que portaba.  
  
Levantó velozmente la mano derecha y le enseñó dos papeles.  
  
- Kenshin!  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Utilizaría sus últimos ahorros para comprar algunas medicinas en el mercado. No podía seguir pidiéndoles, a Megumi y al Dr Genzai, que los ayudaran con el trato médico.  
  
Era demasiado embarazoso.  
  
Las calles de Tokio estaban igual que aquellos días: frescas, arrulladoras y energéticas. Esas eran algunas de las razones porque se seguía quedando allí.  
  
Un hombre la golpeó con el hombro, haciéndola tambalear.  
  
Con una mirada fulminante y una poderosa mano lo tomó de la espalda.  
  
- Sabes? Tendrías que aprender modal. . . -comenzó a decir cuando advirtió quien era.  
  
Él la miraba fijo, asombrado a su vez.  
  
Kaoru comenzó a temblar y se llevó la mano derecha a la boca. Su bolso de mimbre calló, sin ser percibido, al suelo.  
  
- A-anata. . . - dijo con vos entrecortada.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Owari of the first chapter (fin del primer capítulo)  
  
  
  
. . . Yaaa, no me digan. . . ¿horrible? ¡¿espantoso?!  
  
Pues ha quedado, malo, pero está. Si quieren pueden escribir rewies o mails, que, por supuesto, serán muy bien recibidos!!!  
  
Aclaro que luego de un largo análisis del capítulo 31 ("Sentimientos inalcanzables. . . la partida de Kenshin") en japonés, saqué perfectamente lo que Ken-san le decía a Kaoru-chan cuando estaban los dos bien apretados. . . ejem, digo, abrazados. . .  
  
Bueno, espero que les hayas interesado mi fic, bla, bla, bla, y que esperen muuuuuy ansiosos la continuación (aunque por la manera en que escribo, tendría que volver a nacer y obtener manos nuevas. . . !!!).  
  
Ya no doy más charla, lo aseguro!!  
  
Bie Liao!  
  
Jou-Chan.  
  
  
  
  
  
Palabras o frases difíciles (se salvan porque soy buena y aclaro ^^U, que agrandada que soy. . . ):  
  
Ima datte arigatou: "gracias por todo"  
  
Sessha wa rurouni: "yo soy un vagabundo"  
  
Mata na gare de gozaru: "otra vez voy a viajar" o vagabundear.  
  
Sayounara: (ja, es obbbbvio) "adiós"  
  
Shimpai deha arimasen: "no te dejaré nunca"  
  
Matcha: té verde que le encanta a Ken-san, lo toma siempre (por lo menos en el animé).  
  
Bakame: "tonto, idiota"  
  
Orewa yatta nazenara wa mamoru: "yo lo hice porque soy el protector"  
  
Daijoubu dakara?: "estará bien?"  
  
Shujin: "esposo" de manera algo formal.  
  
Ofukuro: "madre" de manera formal.  
  
Yukai sa?: "feliz?"  
  
De gozaru: boludees que dice siempre Ken-san para que la oración suene extra-respetuosa.  
  
Anata: "eres tu" (también usado para "tu" o "usted"). 


	2. Shinu toki wa isshou da

Nihao, tomo yo!!! ¿Cómo están todos?  
  
Yo por mí parte ando con muchos-muchos problemas y esa es la razón del porque no he estado publicando nada. . . no se enojen conmigo ni renuncien, please!!!  
  
Les pido perdón a los que han estado esperando este fic (y los otros también. . . ^^uuuuu), por mis tardanzas y por publicar historias malas. Prometo que pronto me pondré a escribir con todo, es solo que estoy por empezar la escuela y ya tengo los pelos de punta!! En verdad yo no quería volver a escribir más en esta página (por problemas emocionales. . . T-T), pero luego de pensarlo un poco, publicaré mis últimas historias y después si, abandonaré por completo fanfiction.net.  
  
No me abucheen mucho, porque hace bastante tiempo que no escribo nada y creo que ya perdí la experiencia (qué experencia, eh???!!!).  
  
Al terminar de escribir "Shinu toki wa isshou da" me sentí super triste y quise patear la computadora. . . pero comprendí que si lo hago no podré jugar más al "Age of Empires"!!! El título me costó un poco, pero creo que quedó muy kakkoii y en el español quedaría algo así como "Quizás debamos morir".  
  
Probablemente no entiendan el porqué de tal título. . . es algo que Yahiko va a pensar en una parte de la historia que no se puede leer (entendieron?? yo no. . . ).  
  
Bueno, no los molesto más, bla, bla, bla y aquí les dejo mi nuevo fic titulado:  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Shinu toki wa isshou da  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Le dolía el cuerpo con una profundidad que le carcomía hasta los huesos. No podía creer que él estuviese frente a ella, observándola con una mirada penetrante, pero a la vez sorprendida.  
  
Con torpeza él se agachó a recoger el bolso que a ella se le había caído y se lo entregó en las manos, firmemente.  
  
Los ojos de la joven se llenaron de lágrimas, que comenzaron a recorrerle las densidades de sus mejillas.  
  
Tenía ansias de abrazar a aquél individuo, que la rodeara con sus brazos y la hiciera olvidar todos sus problemas.  
  
Tenerlo parado frente a ella, de alguna manera, lograba tranquilizarla.  
  
- Saitou-san?  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"¿Qué hace ella aquí?  
  
Justo lo que me andaba faltando, Kamiya-onna, la chica que antes andaba con Battousai, para agregarme un problema más.  
  
Luce igual que hace varios años, pero no comprendo el porqué de su repentina sorpresa. . . ni de sus lágrimas.  
  
Su ki se ha expandido extrañamente, con emoción.  
  
Mmm, que ella esté sola me resulta algo extraño. . . aunque sé que Battousai se quedó en Kyoto junto al tori-atama.  
  
Lo mejor será retirarme bruscamente, de manera que la pendeja no sospeche nada. . . "  
  
- Kamiya Kaoru, del Kamiya Kasshin Ryu, lamento informarle que no tengo tiempo para idioteces. . . si me disculpa- dijo  
  
Mientras el hombre se daba la media vuelta, pudo notar como la muchacha bajaba la cabeza, sin siquiera insultarlo o golpearlo.  
  
Algo extraño le sucedía.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Algo, de lo que Battousai Himura era culpable.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Se despertó sobresaltado.  
  
No recordaba muy bien lo que le había sucedido los cinco días anteriores, ni siquiera un leve murmullo le venía a la memoria.  
  
Un fuerte dolor de cabeza era lo que lo había alejado del sueño.  
  
Con pereza se refregó los ojos, divisando a su vez la luz blanca que inundaba tenuemente la oscuridad de la habitación.  
  
Ya estaba anocheciendo y las brisas de fines de otoño comenzaban a colarse por las rajaduras de las ventanas y las puertas.  
  
Mientras observaba como hipnotizado la belleza que desprendía la gélida luna, pudo notar que a su lado había una taza con un líquido marrón oscuro en su interior.  
  
Era la medicina que Megumi le solía preparar cuando él estaba golpeado o tenía algún hueso roto. Cuando volvía de alguna pelea callejera.  
  
Algún robo.  
  
- Shimatta. . .- dijo casi en un susurro.  
  
Estaba cansado de dejar a Kaoru. De preocuparla. De fallar.  
  
El más fuerte de los Ishin Shishi le había casi prometido que se haría fuerte practicando el Kamiya Kasshin Ryu de Kaoru. . . pero desde que había vuelto a robar, ya no ejercitaba más.  
  
Aún podía recordar como le había gritado a Tsubame y a Tae del Akabeko.  
  
Él sabía que ellas no tenían la culpa, nadie en realidad la tenía.  
  
Pero se había cansado de que le tuvieran lástima a él y a Kaoru. . . estaba cansado de las promesas ególatras que les hacían.  
  
Al fin y al cabo, Kenshin nunca volvería al Dojo.  
  
De repente, los ojos se le nublaron y suavemente lágrimas crueles se deslizaron por sus mejillas. Por los recuerdos de su vida.  
  
Tenía tanto miedo.  
  
Odiaba admitirlo, pero a veces el miedo le cortaba la respiración con preguntas.  
  
Preguntas que le dolían en la conciencia. En el alma.  
  
Podía pasarse horas con la misma duda zumbándole en la mente; sabiendo a su vez que Kaoru sufría indagándose lo mismo.  
  
". . . ¿estará él vivo?. . ."  
  
Le temblaban las manos, por eso con rapidez se secó la humedad de su cara y bebió -de mala gana- la medicina a su lado.  
  
Medio adolorido, se levantó del futón y caminó los pasos que quedaban hasta la puerta.  
  
El silencio macabro que la noche descosía le erizó los pelos de la nuca.  
  
Tabaleándose caminó hacia el dormitorio que, cuatro años antes, había estado ocupado. No sabía con certeza porque se dirigía al único lugar del dojo que le traía reminiscencias profundas y casi olvidadas.  
  
Le disgustaba tener que entrar.  
  
Guiado como por una fuerza invisible, corrió débilmente el shooji y con antipatía pudo recordar el aroma intoxicante del pelirrojo samurai.  
  
Desde que él se había marchado, ni Kaoru ni él volvieron a entrar allí. No volvieron a ser los mismos.  
  
El sonido de un lamento le penetró fríamente en el pecho.  
  
Kaoru estaba ahí.  
  
Lloraba de manera poco audible, pero horrorosamente triste.  
  
Ella estaba acostada en el áspero piso de madera, con la vista clavada en la pared. Se podía advertir fácilmente la manera en que jadeaba.  
  
El niño sintió que se le oprimía el cuerpo, endureciéndose de desesperación.  
  
No podía soportar más tiempo escuchar las lágrimas de la adolescente, ahogándose en remembranzas de un hombre que la había dejado.  
  
Aunque era solo un niño de 14 años, Yahiko notaba con brusquedad como ella iba muriendo.  
  
Cada día un poco más.  
  
Se arrodilló de golpe, haciendo un ruido bastante estruendoso, mientras que comenzaba a llorar desenfrenadamente.  
  
Ya no podía soportar ese castigo.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Si Kaoru moría. . .  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Él moriría junto a ella.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
. La mujer se acarició tranquilamente los cabellos brunos.  
  
En los últimos días había estado muy fastidiosa e irritable con sus pacientes. No soportaba la sola idea de que el "aniversario" se estuviera acercando.  
  
No soportaba la simple idea de que él no hubiese vuelto.  
  
Aunque comprendía que Kaoru había ganado la pelea, se sentía enojada.  
  
" Si bien ya han pasado cuatro años desde que la estúpida de Kaoru no lo siguió a Kyoto. . . yo. . . no puedo olvidarlo.  
  
Cada día que pasa, siento que envejezco por dos.  
  
Él tendría que haber vuelto, y ni siquiera sabemos con seguridad si siguen con vida los dos. . . Sanosuke. . . Kenshin. . .  
  
Estoy harta de atormentarme con memorias pasadas de otra vida.  
  
". . . de otra vida. . . "  
  
Con torpeza había descubierto que los sentimientos hacia el rurouni habían sido despachados por el tiempo que la alejaba de él.  
  
Y había descubierto nuevos sentimientos. . . nuevas sensaciones de malestar.  
  
- Sanosuke. . . -pronunció en un suspiro amargado.  
  
Ya estaba oscureciendo.  
  
Mientras los últimos rayos de sol de la tarde le rozaban su dorso, un barco pasó por el río llenándola de penumbras.  
  
Los latidos de su corazón se aceleraron a la vez que abría muy grandes sus ojos.  
  
Un estremecimiento familiar le recorrió la espalda.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Una mirada familiar.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
. Owari of the second chapter (fin del Segundo capítulo)  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
¬¬u Yoku, ya acabó y acabo de descubrir lo mala escritora que soy. . . creo que solo me queda dedicarme completamente a mangaka.  
  
La historia me pareció algo floja y con muchas lágrimas. . . T-T (snif, snif) pobre Kaoru-chan, ella es la más pobre de todos (no en el sentido económico, eh!!). . . y va a terminar muy mal. . . no quiero que acabe este fic!!! ¡¡¡no quiero!!!  
  
Alguna vez me voy a aclarar con quien hablo (con la computadora?? Con ustedes?? Con quién??) y les prometo que tan loca no voy a estar.  
  
Pronto voy a publicar mi fanfic "Miso y salsa de soja" (buuu, échenme de esta web!!!) que es la tercera parte de "Espejismos" y creo que taaaaan mala no ha salido. Me siento bastante desdichada. . . ¿¿¿porqué escribo tan mal???. . . ¡¡¿¿Doushite??!!  
  
Ahh, no los aburro más con mis pavadas, solo quiero decir que agradezco los buenos momentos que me han dado con sus comentarios. . . me alegraron la vida!!  
  
Ya verán que cuando deje la pag. nadie va a extrañar a la peor escritora (buaaaahh!!! T______T) y mis cuentos van a quedar poco a poco olvidados en el tiempo (que triste suena. . . ).  
  
Bueno, sarabada de gozaru ka!!  
  
Jou-chan  
  
PD: Voy a publicar la tercera parte de "El regalo" en un tiempo. . . es que ahora, en vez de fanfics, escribo artículos. . . ^^u)  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Aclaraciones (a pedido de ustedes ya casi no uso palabras japonesas. . . casi. . . ):  
  
Kamiya-onna: le agregué el "onna" para que quedara algo así como "la chica Kamiya" o "la mujer Kamiya".  
  
Tori-atama: ahhh!!! el famoso "cabeza de pollo" o "cabeza de gallo", sobrenombre de Sanosuke si bien recuerdan.  
  
Shimatta: mierda o maldición, elijan eso ustedes.  
  
Shooji: es la puerta corrediza de papel casi transparente, que se usa para separar habitaciones. 


End file.
